1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard assembly for a keyboard musical instrument, and more particularly to such an instrument in which one or more electrical key switches are closed in response to manual depression of a key.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of different types of keyboard assemblies have been devised in the prior art. In many of them, a large number of components must be connected together, including several components for each key member, and then the key members and other components must be manually adjusted and aligned to allow all of the keys to operate in the proper manner, and to locate each key properly relative to a fulcrum about which it rotates, with the result that the assembly of the keyboard assembly is relatively complicated and expensive. It is accordingly, therefore, desirable to produce a keyboard assembly in which each key is positively located in the proper position by simple manual positioning. It is also desirable to provide a keyboard assembly in which individual adjustments of the various keys are not required.